Moi, Rose Weasley Crusoé
by LieMoony
Summary: OS - Finir passablement éméchée sur une plage à Cuba peut s'avérer dangereux. Surtout quand on se réveille, le lendemain matin, perdue sur une île déserte, accompagnée d'un crétin blond prétentieux - et accessoirement ancien meilleur-ami. Bon sang, dans quoi je me suis à nouveau fourrée ?


Bon sang ce que j'ai pris du temps à écrire cet OS. Quelques mois, je crois (j'ose même pas compter). L'idée générale m'est vaguement apparue à l'esprit après un cours sur les _Robinsonnades_ (réécritures du mythe de Robinson). Bien sûr, cette fic n'en est pas une... Non, je me suis juste inspirée d'un "naufrage" sur une île déserte. Je ne savais rien de plus sur ce que cette fic allait devenir: l'intrigue, les personnages...

J'ai commencé à écrire le début à mon cours d'histoire. Au départ, j'étais partie sur un Sirius/OC, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Aussi, Luke s'appelait Jasper et était l'homme le plus hétéro du monde.  
Bref, en quelques mois, il y a eu beaucoup de changement, et en voici le résultat.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS que j'ai écris avec beaucoup de plaisir, parfois en passant la nuit dessus, jusqu'à 6h du matin. (Pad' pourra le confirmer ;))

Sachez qu'un autre OS est en cours, et également la suite de **Confessions**.

Et je vous invite tous à aller lire la merveilleuse traduction ainsi que la première fiction de ma plus fidèle amie et première fan officielle, MeggiPadfoot! Vous trouverz ses fictions et/ou son profil sur le mien (de profil)

Place à cette fiction !

* * *

**Moi, Rose Weasley(-Crusoé)**

* * *

Quelles étaient les chances que moi, Rose Weasley, me retrouve perdue sur une île déserte en compagnie de Scorpius Malfoy ?

Improbable. Complètement improbable. Et encore, le mot est faible.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Pourtant, il n'y a même pas huit heures, j'étais couchée, confortablement installée sur mon sofa, en train de manger des chocogrenouilles que mon voisin Pisy m'avait offert.

J'avais rapidement retrouvé mes habitudes après ma 7ème année d'étude à Poudlard en tant que Serdaigle, surtout celles de finir à traîner comme une larve dans mon appartement devant la télévision.

Alors, comment avais-je bien pu faire pour en arriver là ?

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

« C'est pas si grave » déclara Scorpius. « On va bien finir par nous retrouver. »

« PAS SI GRAVE ? » hurlais-je, prise d'une crise d'hystérie depuis une bonne heure. « Pas si grave ! » répétais-je. « Je suis coincée sur une île déserte, et tu oses dire que ce n'est pas _si_ grave ? Un cauchemar. »

Scorpius lâcha un juron inaudible dans sa barbe.

« _On_ est coincés sur cette putain d'île déserte, _ensemble _» fit-il remarquer judicieusement. « Je suis avec toi, je te signale ! »

« C'est bien ce que je dis ! Un cauchemar. »

Scorpius soupira, et lança un caillou à la mer, qui s'enfonça piteusement dans l'eau.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Tout s'était passé extrêmement vite. Alors que j'étais affalée sur mon canapé avec toute la grâce dont j'étais capable, mon meilleur ami entra en trombe dans mon appartement, aussi essoufflé qu'un bœuf.

« Luke ? » m'exclamais-je, pour le coup plutôt surprise de le voir là. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Heureux de te voir aussi, chérie. » ironisa-t-il en reprenant son souffle. « Mais nous avons peu de temps pour nous attarder dessus. Fais tes bagages. »

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

« On ne peut même pas transplaner. » rageais-je. « Pourquoi on ne peut pas transplaner ? »

« Si je le savais, Weasley, j'y aurais déjà remédié. » cracha Malfoy.

« Ah, parce que tu te crois meilleur que moi, maintenant ? »

« J'ai pas dis ça ! » s'impatienta mon compagnon d'infortune.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Mon meilleur ami déboula par la suite dans ma chambre sans même prendre la peine de s'expliquer. Interloquée, je me levais de ma place tant appréciée et le suivais dans ma chambre, ne prenant même plus la peine de rougir devant son inspection de mes petites culottes.

Il empoigna une dizaines des tissus qu'il fourra sans plus de cérémonie dans une valise miniature qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche, après avoir supprimé le sort de réduction, et me lança un regard.

« Bon sang, Rosie, je sais que t'es la pire flemmarde que cette terre ait connu et ne connaîtra jamais, mais tu pourrais faire des efforts ! »

Encore plus intriguée, je me contemplais dans mon miroir à pied qui se situait à ma gauche. Les cheveux roux relevés en un chignon comparable à un nid d'oiseaux, un t-shirt amble blanc tirant étrangement sur le jaune, me rendant aussi attirante qu'un hippopotame, un magnifique short en velours rose délavé, et, le meilleur pour la fin: une énorme trace de chocolat sur la joue.

« Bah quoi. » lâchais-je négligemment. « Tu voudrais que je me fasse belle pour qui ? Mon chat ? »

En parlant du loup – ou plutôt, de la grosse boule de poil aussi feignasse que moi – mon chat _Gros-Louis_ passa par là, l'air de rien, indifférent au monde, et s'étendit de tout son long à mes pieds en ronronnant. _Tel maître tel... truc_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

« Non, certes. » concéda mon ami.

Puis, il se dirigea vers mon armoire et pris autant de vêtements que possible.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

« Comment j'ai bien pu me retrouver là ? » me plaignis-je – pour la énième fois.

« C'est toi qui m'a suivi. »

« Suivi ? » m'écriais-je. « J'ai jamais voulu finir ici, et encore moins avec toi! »

« Rosie, je t'en prie. C'est le rêve de toutes femmes. » Dans un sourire charmeur, il me jeta un regard, et, ajouta, en perdant son rictus détestable: « Ouais, enfin, c'est vrai que t'es pas une vraie femme, d'un côté. »

« Je t'emmerde, Scorpius Malfoy. » crachais-je.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

« Franchement, tu m'expliques ? » demandais-je à mon meilleur ami qui venait de me lancer des vêtements à la figure.

« Habilles-toi! »

Je m'exécutais, et enfilai les vêtements que Luke m'avait balancé, sans même faire attention à ce que c'était.

« Mais pourquoi ? » râlais-je.

« On part en vacances ! »

« Quoi ? »

Bouche-bée, je regardais mon blond d'ami.

De ses yeux verts, il me scruta, insistant.

« M'enfin Rosie chérie, ça va faire une semaine que tu te morfonds dans ton appartement à t'empiffrer de chocolats et de glace vanille. »

« Et alors ? Je suis très heureuse ainsi ! »

Il me lorgna, pas dupe.

« Je suis ton meilleur ami. Et en tant que tel, il est de mon devoir de t'énerver dans ta routine et de te sortir de là. On s'en va. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui ne permettait aucune objection.

Je ne pouvais pas dire non à Luke. A vrai dire, personne ne pouvait dire non à Luke.

Les femmes, parce qu'il était beaucoup trop séduisant, et les hommes, et bien... Parce qu'ils avaient peur de causer la colère d'un gay.

« Bien. On part où ? »

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Les Caraïbes. Je déteste les Caraïbes. Il fait trop chaud, il y a trop de vent, trop de sable, trop d'humidité, trop de monde, trop de...

« Arrête de te plaindre, nom d'un chien ! » aboya Malfoy.

« Mais j'ai rien dis ! » me défendis-je.

« Non, mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort que je t'ai entendu ! » Je ne savais plus quoi dire. « Au moins » ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la dérision, non sans perdre de son mordant, « vu la force à laquelle on t'entend penser, on aura plus de chance de nous faire remarquer. »

Je n'avais même plus l'envie de l'envoyer chier. J'étais beaucoup trop désespérée pour ça. Cela faisait au moins une heure que nous étions là, assis au bord de l'eau, à attendre qu'un miracle se produise.

Les vagues n'atterrissaient plus à nos pieds depuis bien longtemps, mais à présent, elles franchissaient le niveau de nos fesses. On était trempés, rendant nos vêtements rêches à cause du sable, et, remarquais-je en lorgnant discrètement Malfoy, transparent. Mais je m'en fichais. Ce n'est pas deux pauvres abdos qui vont me remonter le moral.

« Il doit être midi. » dit tout à coup Malfoy. « On devrait bouger. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Si on reste ici, l'eau finira par nous emporter ! »

Mon ton était tellement désespéré que c'en était pathétique.

« Si ça t'amuses, tu peux rester ici, mais tu mourras de chaud et de soif, certainement pas par noyade. L'eau va finir par redescendre. »

Super. J'étais encore plus désespérée maintenant. Je ne peux même pas mourir de la façon dont j'ai envie.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

On y était allés à la moldu ; par avion. Luke avait été dans la même année que moi à Serdaigle, et on était inséparables depuis notre première année. Il était un né-moldu, et, en tant que tel, il aimait vivre de temps en temps de la manière la plus simple qui soit, sans utiliser la magie.

Enfin, si on ne prend pas en compte le fait que Luke avait _quelque peu_ triché en ce qui concerne les valises, et en avait ramené deux supplémentaires, miniaturisées dans sa poche.

« J'espère qu'il y aura des beaux garçons » dit-il en se frottant les mains alors qu'on s'était installés à nos sièges en classe économique.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Avoir un ami gay était vraiment fatiguant, faut pas croire. Ça saute sur tout ce qui bouge. C'est une espèce un peu à part.

Luke O'Ceallaigh était l'homme le plus charmant que la terre n'ait jamais portée. Plutôt grand, finement musclé, blond cendré, deux prunelles vertes charmantes et un sourire d'ange. Si je ne l'avais pas connu si jeune, si je n'en connaissais pas toutes les facettes, et, surtout, s'il n'était pas l'homme le plus gay que je connaisse, je serais sûrement transie d'amour pour lui.

Mes amies m'ont longtemps jalousées d'être si proche d'un si bel homme, alors que moi, de mon côté, je n'avais rien d'exceptionnel. Par mes cheveux roux bouclés – ou plutôt hérissé, pour être honnête – mes yeux bleus clairs, mes horribles tâches de rousseur, ma petite taille et mes petites formes, j'étais complètement invisible à ses côtés. En fait, j'étais invisible tout court.

On m'a souvent dit que mon physique pouvait être avantageux pour une chose: le Quidditch. Étant petite et fluette, j'aurais pu facilement voler sur mon balais à travers les autres joueurs et les piéger malicieusement. Mais je m'en fichais complètement du sport. J'étais née avec un père fan de Quidditch et, depuis toujours, je fuyais toute forme de sport qui existe au monde.

Et le fait que j'étais terriblement maladroite n'aidait pas.

Je n'avais aucun réel talent, moldus et sorciers confondus, ni pour la musique, la broderie, l'écriture, la potion ou que sais-je encore. Certes, en bonne Serdaigle, j'étais bonne en tout, mais seulement par la force de la révision, mais non par un réel talent.

Tout ce pour quoi j'étais bonne était inutile aux yeux du monde autour: la cuisine. Don – si on peut appeler ça ainsi – que je tenais de grand-mère Molly. Franchement, qui voudrait d'une bonne cuisinière, à part un mari incapable de faire cuire de pauvres nouilles ?

Dans tous les cas, comparé à mon meilleur ami, bon _et_ beau en tout, j'étais insignifiante, mais à vrai dire, je m'en fichais.

Le trajet de Londres jusqu'à La Havane, la capitale de Cuba, se fit long et ennuyeux. Je regrettais presque d'avoir suivi Luke et de n'avoir pas tout simplement transplané à Cuba, comme toute bonne sorcière l'aurait fait. Mais Luke me l'avait fortement interdit, sans pour autant me donner de raison.

« On va bien s'amuser, tu verras ! » s'impatienta mon meilleur-ami en s'enfilant une nouvelle coupe de champagne.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ricaner mentalement aux paroles de mon meilleur ami, qui, à cette heure-ci, devait se languir avec un beau brun ténébreux à la piscine de l'hôtel.

Depuis notre arrivée, il avait retiré son costume d'homme parfait et avait enfilé celui de tombeur. C'était du Luke tout craché.

« Tu vas m'aider ou tu comptes rester ici à attendre que le temps passe ? » s'énerva Malfoy, comme il semblait le faire depuis son arrivée ici.

Je me détournais de l'océan et le regardais s'affairer à couper une noix de coco avec une pierre tranchante. Peine perdue.

« Tu comptes t'y prendre comment, pour casser cette pauvre noix de coco ? »

« Bah justement, j'en sais rien ! Je fini pas souvent sur une île déserte sans rien ! »

« Tu n'as pas ta baguette ? » m'inquiétais-je.

« Bah non ! » s'impatienta-t-il. « Pourquoi, tu l'as, toi ? » me demanda-t-il, de l'espoir traversant son visage.

Je grimaçais. Je l'avais laissée sur ma table de chevet ce matin, ne pensant pas en avoir besoin. Scorpius n'eut pas besoin de réponse de ma part pour comprendre; il la vit sur mon visage livide.

« Finalement, on a qu'à se laisser mourir de faim. » lâcha-t-il, penaud, en laissant tomber la noix de coco.

Il rigolait là, hein ? Dites-moi qu'il rigolait. Pour une noix de coco ?

« Quoi ? Certainement pas ! » m'indignais-je.

« Pourquoi tout à coup ça t'intéresse ? Tu fous rien depuis qu'on a fini ici, alors pourquoi te déranger maintenant ? »

Sous son ton ironique se cachait une réelle interrogation, allez savoir pourquoi.

« Ce n'est pas une pauvre noix de coco qui va te faire abandonner, quand même ? On est sur une _île déserte_ ! Il doit y avoir pleins de bonnes choses à manger. »

« Ah, parce que tu t'y connais en nourriture exotique, toi ? »

Il marquait un point. En effet, on pourrait bien tomber sur de la nourriture, mais je ne saurais dire si elle serait comestible ou non. Avec la chance qu'on avait, on allait encore finir sur une baie toxique ou hallucinogène, ou un truc comme ça.

Mais qu'avait-on à perdre ?

Tout, certes. Mais je commençais à mourir de faim, et mon ventre ne tarda pas à le faire remarquer.

« Peu importe. On ne va pas rester ici à attendre que la nourriture nous tombe dessus. » Et sur ces mots pleins de sagesse, j'empoignais un bâton et m'enfonçais dans la forêt.

Malfoy, après quelques secondes d'étonnement, me rejoignit bien vite.

« Et où tu vas comme ça ? »

L'espace d'une seconde, je me demandais s'il n'était pas complètement attardé par la déshydratation et par la faim.

« Eh bien, ça ne se voit pas ? Au bar du coin, gros bêta ! » raillais-je, et j'ignorais le petit rire qu'étouffa Scorpius.

« Je ne te connaissais pas si drôle, Weasley. Mais si déjà, tu t'en vas en terre inconnue, laisses-moi t'accompagner. »

« En quel honneur ? »

« Tu pourrais faire un repas consistant, si jamais tu te faisais tuer par un gros méchant grizzly. »

Je me figeais. Un grizzly ? Sur une île déserte ?

Je me retournais et lui lançais un regard apeuré, et lâchais un couinement. Il me lorgna longuement, et, après une minute, explosa de rire.

« Si tu avais vu ta tête ! »

Je rentrais la tête dans les épaules et ronchonnais.

« Connard. »

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Luke n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. L'hôtel était grand et luxueux, et nous avait pris deux chambres adjacentes.

Grâce à ses années brillantes passées à Poudlard et ses ASPICs passés haut-la-main, Luke avait fini avec un diplôme de médicomage et pratiquait maintenant depuis un an. Il était tellement doué qu'il était désormais bien plus payé que pour quelqu'un de son âge, et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Il avait payé l'intégralité du voyage.

Je posais mes baguages dans ma chambre, bien trop grande et chic pour moi. Il y avait un petit salon, duquel se présentait fièrement un bar avec tout type d'alcool, et, plus loin, ma chambre avec un lit gigantesque. On aurait pu mettre une équipe de Quidditch toute entière dedans, j'en étais persuadée.

Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé, avec cependant des dizaines de grands tableaux colorés accrochés de tous les côtés, ainsi que de lourds rideaux en soie verte, rouge et rose, entourant de grandes baies vitrées donnant sur la piscine, et, plus loin, l'océan.

C'était à en couper le souffle.

J'étais aux Caraïbes, à Cuba, et je ne comprenais toujours pas ce que je foutais là.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Voilà 10 minutes que Scorpius avait pris le devant, et que l'on s'avançait à l'aveugle dans la jungle humide. La chaleur était étouffante, littéralement. L'eau me manquait, et ce manque combiné à la chaleur m'avaient montés aux joues, les rendant brûlantes.

« Scorpius, où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« J'ai pas la carte sur moi, là, tu vois » railla-t-il, et je ne répondis rien.

Si je n'étais pas sur le point de mourir sur l'instant, j'aurais sans doute réagis au quart de tour, mais le désespoir et ma fatigue naissante m'en empêchaient.

« Tu sais, si on en venait à rester ici... »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. » claqua-t-il, froid.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ? » dis-je. « Ca va faire un bon bout de temps qu'on est coincés ici, sans eau ni nourriture, et on n'a pas nos baguettes, donc pas de quoi transplaner ! On n'a même pas de vêtements de rechange. » La désespoir pointait peu à peu dans mon ton. « On va mourir dans notre crasse... » ma voix s'étranglait.

J'entendis pratiquement Scorpius lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tu te rends compte qu'il y a dix pauvres minutes, une foutu noix de coco t'avait remplie d'espoir ? Il s'est passé quoi, là, pour ce revirement de situation ? T'as croisé des bananes suceuses de sang ? »

« Si seulement. Ça nous éviterait de mourir de faim. »

Mon compagnon soupira, agacé.

« Putain, Weasley, je te savais chiante, mais là, ça dépasse l'imagination. »

« N'attends pas de moi que je sois calme et sérieuse, Malfoy ! » m'énervais-je. « Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ? »

Ça me sidérait. Il était d'un calme olympien, comme si tout ce qui nous arrivait était parfaitement normal.

« Si toi tu me dis où est l'intérêt de t'énerver. »

Je fermais la bouche. Des raisons, j'en avais des milliers. De l'intérêt, eh bien... je n'en avais aucun.

Scorpius, satisfait, reprit la marche.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

« Alors! C'est pas magnifique ? » s'exclama Luke, qui venait de revêtir un t-shirt orange à fleur et une paire de soleil hors de prix.

« Si, c'est vraiment beau. » avouais-je. « Merci de m'avoir amenée. »

Mon meilleur ami me sourit, fier de lui et de son exploit quasi-religieux de m'avoir fait sortir de mon appartement.

« C'est avec plaisir, ma Rosie. Mais cessons toutes ces embrassades ! Il est temps de s'amuser ! »

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira hors de la chambre. En plus du temps qu'il n'eut fallu pour le dire, je m'étais retrouvée allongée en maillot-de-bain, juste devant l'énorme piscine de l'hôtel, un Luke dragueur à ma droite.

« Merlin, il est vraiment temps que je me trouve un mec ! »

Non. Ce n'était pas moi qui venait de m'exclamer ainsi devant une dizaine de personnes se prélassant sous le soleil brulant des Caraïbes, mais bel et bien mon blond d'ami.

Choquée, je le regardais les yeux ronds.

« Tiens, celui-là, tu le trouves comment ? »

Je jetais un coup d'œil à sa toute nouvelle conquête visuelle. Un magnifique et immense cubain, musclé comme un joueur de Quidditch, qui jouait avec ses muscles devant... une grande blonde, gaulée comme une déesse, vêtue – si je puis dire ainsi – en tout et pour tout d'un bikini minuscule, se tartinant de crème solaire à la vue de tous, et pour le plus grand bonheur des hommes en chaleur présents.

Je soupirais. Encore une fois, il fallait que je sois la tâche – rousse – au milieu de dieux et déesses qui peuplaient ce monde.

Jalouse, je reluquais sans aucune gêne la blonde peroxydée qui se caressait langoureusement devant moi. C'était limite si j'entendais une musique de Joe Cocker en arrière plan.

Je reniflais de dégoût, et lorgnais les hommes présents autour de la piscine. Ils semblaient tous obnubilés par la merveilleuse vue que donnait cette salope.

Bah quoi, appelons un chat un chat !

« Eh, regarde le brun là bas, on dirait Albus ! » s'exclama Luke, les yeux gourmands.

Parce que oui, mon meilleur ami avait toujours eu un faible pour mon cousin. Franchement dégueulasse.

Intriguée, je me retournais vers l'endroit indiqué, pour voir un grand brun avachi sur une chaise longue qui mattait tranquillement la montgolfière blonde devant moi.

En effet, de là où j'étais, il avait un air familier à Albus. Je regardais de plus près.

Cheveux noirs en bataille, lunettes rondes...

« ALBUS ? »

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Par je ne sais trop quelle chance, on avait trouvé une petite rivière.

Enfin, je le devais à Scorpius. En effet, il avait guidé la marche sur une centaine de mètres, enjambant des branches mortes, arraché des feuilles énormes, et repéré des traces aux sols. Quand je lui avais demandé comment un sorcier sang-pur pouvait aussi bien s'en sortir en territoire moldu, il m'avait simplement répondu, dans son éternel sourire narquois:

« Ça s'appelle le talent. »

Je lui avais ris au nez.

N'empêche, je ne savais toujours pas comment il avait fait. C'était certainement un de ces mystères dont je n'aurais jamais de réponse.

A présent, on suivait cette putain de rivière.

« Pourquoi ne pas s'arrêter et tout simplement boire ? » râlais-je. J'avais la gorge en feu.

« T'en as pas marre de jacasser sans arrêt ? »

« J'ai soif, merde ! »

« Alors arrête d'utiliser ta salive pour rien dire ! »

Je ronchonnais. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il ait réponse à tout ?

Il n'avait même pas répondu à ma question, au final. On suivait cette foutue rivière sans s'y arrêter, et voire l'eau claire et fraiche couler me faisait baver d'envie.

Et puis, le paradis.

On venait de déboucher sur une bouche creusée dans une grotte, d'où s'écoulait l'eau d'une cascade. J'étais même étonnée de n'avoir rien entendu.

Je regardais Scorpius, pleine de reconnaissance.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » m'écriais-je tout à coup, rouge de honte.

Scorpius était là, l'air de rien, en train de se déshabiller.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Ce n'était pas moi qui avait posé cette question. C'était Albus, qui, tout rouge, me regardait de son mètre quatre-vingt cinq, mi-gêné, mi-énervé.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question ! TU m'avais dis que tu partais deux semaines en stage chez un Auror ! » crachais-je. « Il est bien beau, ton stage ! » ironisais-je.

Il détourna le regard, mais, bien vite, se reprit:

« Et toi ! Tu m'avais affirmé que pour rien au monde tu ne quitterais ton appartement ! Et pourquoi ? Tout ça parce que ce connard de Log...- » il s'arrêta, remarquant sa bêtise. A présent, j'étais rouge de colère. Il osait me parler de _lui_ devant _moi _?

« Désolé. » dit-il, piteux.

Une personne, qui avait assisté à la scène jusque là sans dire un mot, toussota.

Scorpius Malfoy. Évidemment. Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez risible.

« Quoi ? » lâchais-je, peu encline à me disputer avec lui.

« Mais rien du tout, » dit-il innocemment. Je me posais juste de questions sur ce ''connard de Log'' avoua-t-il.

Il regarda longuement son ami qui me servait accessoirement de cousin.

« Qui est-il donc ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oooh toi ! » m'énervais-je en le pointant du doigt. « Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends, mais sache que ça ne te regarde pas le moins du monde ! »

Ma colère devait pas être très incroyable, si on considère ma petite taille comparée à celle de Scorpius. Mais tant pis. J'étais _vraiment_ énervée.

Comme je le suis toujours quand il s'agit de ce vaut rien !

« Bien sûr que si. »

Il avait dit ça sur un ton grave, sérieux, en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Si je n'avais pas été aussi rouge de colère, j'aurais rougie.

Scorpius avait pris l'habitude de me parler comme ça depuis quelques mois. Depuis que ''_j_'' 'avais dérapé.

« Non, Scorpius. Ça ne te regarde plus. » dis-je en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Scorpius Malefoy était en 6e année, à Serpentard, avec Albus. Contre toute attente, le fils Potter et le fils Malfoy s'étaient liés d'amitié, cessant ainsi toute animosité entre les deux clans autrefois ennemis. A partir du jour où ces deux-là sont devenus copains comme cochons, Scorpius a passé la plupart de son temps libre au Terrier, là où j'étais constamment.

De fil en aiguilles, lui et moi sommes devenus amis. Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois.

Scorpius avait rejeté la faute sur moi, et, déprimée, je m'étais consolée chez mon meilleur ami, Luke. Depuis, je l'évitais comme la peste.

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à réagir aussi mal à notre séparation. Nous étions proches et je tenais à lui, mais je pensais que notre amitié restait tout de même superficielle. Pour moi, elle ne dépasserait jamais « l'Après-Poudlard ». Quand la réalité de la chose m'a éclatée à la figure, soit que j'avais _raison_, j'étais tombée des nues.

J'avais sous-estimé mon attachement à lui.

Mais ce qui faisait le plus mal n'était pas le fait de ne plus lui parler – hormis pour se disputer – ou d'être éloignée de lui.

Le plus difficile avait été sa réaction. Ni colère, ni tristesse, juste un profond désintérêt. Ce qui était bien pire que tout.

« Bien, tant pis. »

Et il partit.

Comme ça.

Et ça faisait mal.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

« Bah quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Je vais pas mouiller mes précieux vêtements ! »

J'étais rouge de gêne.

« Oh allez, Rose, fais pas ta prude. C'est pas la première fois que tu me vois torse-nu » déclara-t-il, feignant l'exaspération. Mais je pouvais déceler dans son regard de l'amusement.

Foutu Serpentard.

Et, bien qu'il avait raison sur un certain point – celui comme quoi ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais à moitié nu – ça n'empêchait que c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'il se trimballait dans cette tenue alors que nous étions _seuls_. Et sans vouloir vous mentir, ça me met plutôt mal à l'aise.

Oh, et puis, pourquoi ne pas jouer le jeu, moi aussi ? J'avais souvenir que Scorpius, lui non plus, n'était pas vraiment à l'aise quand je me retrouvais en maillot-de-bain. Et peu importe les raisons, j'allais bien m'en amuser !

« Très bien, comme tu veux. » répliquais-je fièrement, et je commençais à déboutonner mon short kaki.

« T-tu fais quoi là ? » s'inquiéta Malfoy, et je ricanais intérieurement.

« T'es pas le seul à avoir le droit de te rafraichir, mon beau. »

Pour accompagner le geste à la parole, je retirais entièrement mon short et le jetai du pied un peu plus loin, me retrouvant en shorty – et je remerciais Merlin d'en avoir mis un noir opaque. Puis, alors que je m'attaquais à mon débardeur, Scorpius me pria d'arrêter.

« Weasley, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ aurais le droit de te baigner et pas moi ? »

« Parce-que moi j'ai un corps agréable à regarder. » répondit-il d'un air narquois – bon sang ce que je rêve de lui crever les yeux – en faisant un geste éloquent vers son corps.

Bon, oui, il a beau être super bien foutu, ça ne le rendra pas plus agréable !

« Écoute-moi bien, petit merdeux de mes deux ! » m'énervais-je en m'approchant de lui. « Si la vue de mon corps te déplait tant que ça, il te suffit de ne pas regarder ! Mais compte pas sur moi pour me priver de baignade. »

Il haussa les sourcils, visiblement peu surpris.

« Très bien, si tu y tiens tant, je t'en prie, déshabille-toi. »

Je fulminais. Il ne m'en croyait pas capable, ce con ! Ha ! J'allais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe. J'étais une Weasley, et j'allais lui prouver !

Courroucée, je retirais mon débardeur.

Par Merlin et Morgane, j'étais en sous-vêtement devant mon ennemi juré.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

« Est-ce que Ron et Hermione sont au courant ? » me demanda Albus, un air suspicieux accroché au visage qui ne le quittait plus depuis cinq minutes.

« Bien sûr qu'ils le sont ! » mentis-je. « Et toi, Harry est au courant que tu n'es pas _réellement_ en stage ? »

Mon cousin grogna. On avait aucun autre moyen que de se soutenir tous les deux.

« Oh allez, c'est trop mignon ! » s'émerveilla Luke. « Toute la famille est réunie. »

Albus lui lança un regard comme s'il avait affaire au plus gros débile de l'année.

« On est que deux, Luke. Et notre famille compte pour une population entière à elle seule. »

Mon meilleur ami n'écouta rien des paroles de mon cousin.

« Et que pensez-vous de fêter vos retrouvailles comme il se doit ? » sauta-t-il d'impatience. « Ce serait GÉ-NIAL. Fantastique ! Ne vous en faites pas les kikis, je me charge de tout ! »

Et il s'enfuit en sautillant, heureux comme un coq en pâte.

« Rosie, je crois que ton meilleur ami est fou. »

Je m'indignais – faussement.

« Il est gay, nuance. »

« Il va vraiment organiser cette fête ? » s'inquiéta mon Serpentard de cousin.

J'hochais la tête, fataliste.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Je plantais mon regard dans celui du trou-du-cul qui me servait de compagnon d'infortune.

Ha ! Il fait moins le malin, là !

En effet, Scorpius me regardait d'une manière... peu orthodoxe, et je rosissais de plaisir. Ah non, pas comme vous le croyez ! C'était juste jouissif – et je pèse mes mots – de le voir aussi démuni.

Ce que Luke me disait toujours était donc vrai: le corps d'une femme peut avoir beaucoup de pouvoir sur un homme – qui n'est pas gay, s'entend.

Scorpius se racla la gorge.

« Bien. Je vais me rafraichir un peu plus loin. » annonça-t-il tout de go.

« Ouais, c'est ça ! » criais-je alors qu'il s'éloignait dans l'eau – gelée, si j'en juge mon petit orteil que je viens de plonger dedans. « Amuses-toi bien tout seul ! »

Il me salua de la main alors qu'il me tournait le dos, et je m'enfonçais dans l'eau à mon tour. _Nom d'un chien !_ L'eau était vraiment glacée !

Mais ça faisait aussi un bien fou, et je mis mes mains en coupe pour pouvoir y boire.

_Par Merlin et toutes les déesses du royaume._ Je soupirais de plaisir.

« Eh, Rosie ! Viens-voir ça ! »

Gné ? Rosie ? Depuis quand Scorpius m'appelle-t-il à nouveau Rosie ? La dernière fois qu'il m'avait appelé comme ça...

Fallait mieux pas y penser. Nope, mauvaise idée.

« Quoi ? » croassais-je. S'il y avait bien une chose que j'avais envie de ne surtout pas faire, c'était d'être avec ce sale mioche.

« Approche ! »

A contre cœur – et retenant un énième soupir – je m'engouffrais de plus en plus dans l'eau pour le rejoindre. Vu ma taille, j'allais bientôt devoir nager, si ça continuait comme ça...

_Sauf que_, se permit mon cerveau de me le faire gentiment remarquer, _tu ne sais pas nager._

Oui bon ! Bien sûr que si. C'est juste que je finis toujours par couler. Y a une grosse nuance. Bon, peut-être pas si grosse que ça, la nuance.

« Allez, Rosie, dépêche-toi ! »

« Oh ça va ! Je fais du mieux que je peux ! »

Scorpius se retourna pour voir ce que je fabriquais. Dois-je dire qu'il se retenait de rire ? Bien sûr qu'il se retenait, ce p'tit con !

Ce que je pouvais détester ce mec.

« Laisses-moi t'aider... » se proposa-t-il gentiment. Gentiment ? Vraiment ? Scorpius ne sait même pas ce que ça veut dire, d'être gentil.

« Je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! » le rabrouai-je.

Non, mais.

Il me regarda faire, visiblement curieux de me voir me noyer ''toute seule'', comme je l'avais si judicieusement fait remarquer.

Mais plutôt mourir que d'accepter son aide.

Finalement, lorsque j'arrivais à ses côtés, ma tête était à moitié sous l'eau. Bon sang, j'allais mourir étouffée aux côtés d'un connard blond complètement stupide. Si y a pas plus bête comme mort, franchement !

« Alors quoi ? » m'impatientai-je, la voix à moitié masquée par l'eau qui me rentrait dans les bronches.

Scorpius, qui lui, avait la tête complètement hors de l'eau (et même les épaules, le salaud) leva les yeux au ciel. Comment j'avais pu voir ça de là où j'étais ? Je vous le demande.

Ou alors c'est parce que à force, je connaissais ses réactions par cœur.

En tout cas, s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, c'est bien qu'il plonge sous l'eau, me touche les jambes – chose qui me fit crier de peur jusqu'à la mort, soi dit en passant – et ressorte... avec moi, sur son dos, accrochée à son cou, mes jambes enroulées autour de sa taille.

Ah ouais, bien bâti le blond.

C'est pas que je ne le savais pas, non. Je l'avais déjà remarqué à maintes reprises. Mais c'était bien la première fois que je pouvais... tâter.

_Enfin plutôt la deuxième_, pensais-je dans une grimace.

« Ok super » grognais-je, cachant ma gêne. « C'est quoi ce que tu voulais me montrer ? »

« Bah ça. » dit-il, penaud.

« Que, hein ? Ton habilité à faire des acrobaties sous l'eau ? »

Il retint difficilement son sourire en coin.

« Non, là, juste en face. Des bananes. »

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Par le caleçon de Merlin !

Devant nous, se dressait des bananiers. Ou plutôt, se dressait difficilement. Ils étaient étrangement penchés vers le sol, touchant presque l'eau, plaçant les grappes de bananes à un mètre au dessus de moi.

« Scorpius, ça m'arrache la gorge de le dire, mais en ce moment-même, je t'adore. »

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Disons plutôt que je te suis redevable. » me rattrapais-je. « Va pas t'imaginer des choses non plus. »

« C'est pas mon genre. »

« Va pas me faire croire ça, Malfoy. » grinçais-je. Ce mec était l'être le plus pervers de l'univers.

« Non, j'essaye juste de te dire que, ce n'est pas mon genre de m'imaginer des choses avec _toi. _» contra-t-il.

Touchée.

Et surtout, horriblement vexée. Je savais qu'il mentait. Sinon, il ne se serait jamais passé... ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et moi, il y a quelques mois.

« Rapproche-toi, espèce de crétin, que je puisse prendre ces fichues bananes. »

« Vexée, Weasley ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je serais vexée ? » m'emportai-je, et priant intérieurement Merlin d'être dans son dos pour qu'il ne puisse pas me voir rougir furieusement. Il connaissait trop bien mes réactions, et ça m'énervait. « Après tout, je sais très bien que c'est faux. » ajoutais-je, plutôt fière, alors que je tentais de prendre une grappe de bananes.

Scorpius se figea, et j'arrachais finalement la grappe. Puis, brutalement, il se retourna, ce qui me fit tanguer dangereusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Scorpius, d'un ton indéfinissable. Il me prit la grappe de bananes des mains, et me lâcha misérablement dans l'eau.

Si je n'étais pas sur le point de mourir noyée, je vous assure que je me serais empressée de me jeter sur lui pour le tuer.

« Scor-... » ma tête s'enfonça dans l'eau. Putain ! Ce connard savait bien que je n'avais pas pieds ici, mais surtout, que je ne savais pas nager. Il voulait ma mort, c'est ça ?

Je sortis la tête de l'eau une demie-seconde, avant de retomber mollement dedans. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'air effrayé de Scorpius qui se dépêcha de me sortir de là d'un bras, avant de me poser quelques mètres plus loin, là où mes pieds touchaient le fond.

Je reprenais difficilement mon souffle, avant d'hurler:

« ÉSPÈCE DE CONNARD ! MAIS ÇA VA PAS BIEN LA TÊTE ? »

« Je suis désolé ! » s'écria-t-il. Et il semblait vraiment désolé, ce qui calma quelque peu mes ardeurs. « Je... j'avais oublié. »

« T'AVAIS OUBLIÉ ? » Je me tirais les cheveux de mes mains.

« Rose, calme-toi. » Il posa sa main libre sur mon épaule. « Ta question m'a troublé. Désolé. »

Je respirais un bon coup. Je devais ressembler à un mufle, comme ça, mais je m'en fichais.

« Essaye encore une fois de me tuer, et je t'assure que je me réveillerai des morts pour te trancher la gorge avec une de ces bananes ! »

« Rose, c'était pas intentionnel... »

« Je m'en fiche ! » gueulais-je. « J'ai eu tellement peur qu'à la place de mourir noyée, j'ai failli céder à une crise cardiaque ! »

Scorpius eu le mérite de baisser les yeux, gêné, et je reniflais.

« J'ai intérêt à avoir au moins une banane de plus. » râlais-je, et il relevait les yeux.

« Tu ne m'es plus d'un coup redevable, donc ? » tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

« Après avoir failli mourir par ta connerie, non. »

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux.

Bien, au moins, j'avais de quoi le faire culpabiliser pendant quelques temps !

« Désolé, Rose. »

Je croisais les bras, un air passablement énervé sur le visage, même si ma colère fondait comme neige au soleil. Il ressemblait à un gamin de dix ans qui venait de faire une très grosse bêtise.

Et Merlin sait à quel point j'aime les enfants.

« Ça va. » soupirais-je. Je me rappelais qu'après tout, au début, j'avais voulu mourir emportée par l'océan, tant j'étais désespérée.

Il sourit, et me tendit une banane, que je mangeais goulument.

« Merchi. » dis-je, la bouche pleine.

« Pas de quoi. » répondit-il, en engloutissant la sienne, et un silence pesant s'installa.

La forêt autour de nous grouillait d'oiseaux et d'autres animaux qui remplissaient l'air de ces bruits. L'eau, qui nous entourait, nous caressait gentiment les jambes.

Si on n'avait pas été de pauvres échoués sur une île déserte, j'aurais pu apprécier le moment.

Mais je me rappelais tristement qu'après tout, j'étais bel et bien sur une île déserte, accompagné d'un pauvre idiot blond, et que, peut-être plus jamais, je ne reverrai ma famille.

Un sanglot me prit soudainement.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Luke avait toujours été particulièrement doué pour organiser des soirées. C'était de ces soirées étranges et complètement loufoques, dont on ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens.

Tout était dans la démesure, dans la folie, dans le grandiose. Il avait loué – grâce à ses moyens faramineux – une grande maison construite en bois qui donnait directement sur l'océan. De l'alcool moldu coulait à flot (Luke avait refusé tout alcool sorcier, ayant invité quelques moldus parmi nous), et, surtout, le nombres d'invités était impressionnant.

Hormis Luke, mon cousin et son débilos de meilleur-ami, je ne connaissais personne. Ils étaient tous, pour la plupart, des habitants de La Havane, habillés de chemises à fleurs de toutes les couleurs.

« Luke, ces gens sont fous ! » fis-je remarquer en voyant un jeune cubain dévaler les escaliers sur un matelas.

« Une fête n'est bien que si les gens y sont déchaînés, ma chérie. » répliqua mon meilleur ami. « Allé, je t'en supplie, amuses-toi, bourres-toi la gueule, et, par pitié, choppe un mec ! »

Je m'apprêtai à répondre, mais il me coupa précipitamment.

« Non, pupuce. Pour le bien de l'humanité, et _surtout _de ton vagin qui crie famine à dix kilomètres à la ronde, fais-toi sauter. Moi, en tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai prévu ! »

Et il s'en alla, fier comme un paon, se déhanchant outrageusement jusqu'au bar.

Je soupirais. Cette soirée promettait d'être vraiment fatiguante, dans tous les sens du terme.

« Tu m'expliques exactement à quoi pensait ton cinglé de meilleur ami ? » demanda une voix sur ma gauche, et je sursautais.

« Scorpius ! » Je posais ma main droite sur mon cœur.

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il, pas désolé pour un sou. « Alors ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau en indiquant Luke du menton.

« Aucune idée. » répondis-je dans un soupire. « C'est Luke. Ça ne s'explique pas vraiment. »

Il hocha la tête, comme s'il semblait comprendre. Cette conversation était étrange. Presque amicale.

Et, sachant que lui et moi n'avions fais que de nous gueuler dessus ces derniers temps, c'était sans doute la chose la plus trépidante qui allait arriver à cette soirée.

« Eh bah aloooooors ! » beugla Albus qui nous rejoignit par derrière, enroulant les épaules de Scorpius et les miennes de ses bras musclés. « Ça se réconcilie ? »

« Compte pas la-dessus, Albus. » répliquais-je, acerbe.

« Ah, dommage. Moi qui croyait que vous aviez enfin décidé de mettre fin à cette tension se- »

« Albus ! » le coupa précipitamment Scorpius, qui, ce qui m'étonna, pris une couleur rouge plutôt ahurissante. « Qu'est-ce que t'as bu ? » rigola-t-il nerveusement.

Je fis les yeux ronds. Est-ce que Albus parlait bien de ce que je croyais qu'il parle ?

« Albus, de quoi tu parles ? » demandais-je, suspicieuse.

« Mais de rien ! » dit Scorpius, coupant une nouvelle fois mon cousin qui avait la bouche ouverte.

Je m'écartais de l'étreinte du fils Potter, et posais mes poings sur mes hanches.

« De quelle _tension_ exactement tu parles ? » me crispais-je, passablement énervée. Scorpius paniquait à vue d'oeil. « Malfoy, pourquoi mon fichu cousin parle-t-il de _sexe_ ? »

« Je, euh... »

« Surtout qu'il parle de _toi et moi_ ? » repris-je, furieuse.

« Rose... » tempéra Scorpius en se protégeant de ses deux mains, posés entre nous.

« Bah quoi ? Vous avez failli coucher ensemble, non ? » dit – stupidement – Albus.

« Scorpius ! » m'indignais-je en tournant la tête vers lui. « Tu lui as raconté ! »

« C'est mon meilleur ami ! » se défendit le blond.

« Et alors ? » hurlais-je. « Tu lui as raconté quoi, exactement ? »

« Je, euh... » se répéta-t-il.

Je voyais rouge. Est-ce qu'il avait limité ses explications au _on a failli coucher ensemble _ou il avait été bien plus loin ?

« Oh, franchement ! » râla Albus, qui nous regardait, hilare. « Rose, je suis plus un gamin, ça va ! Bon, ok, le fait que tu sois ma cousine me dégoûte un peu... Enfin, savoir qu'il t'a... »

« S'il-te-plaît, Albus, tais-toi... » le supplia son meilleur ami, complètement dépassé par la situation.

« Savoir qu'il m'a fait _quoi_, Potter ? » grognais-je, l'empoignant par le col de son polo.

Scorpius murmura dans sa barbe, dépité, alors qu'Albus loucha sur ma poitrine, une grimace dégoutée.

« Oh par Merlin ! » geignis-je, partagée entre la honte et la colère. « J'arrive pas à y croire, Scorpius ! »

Il ne répondit pas, et, intérieurement, je le remerciais. J'en avais assez entendu.

Je me dirigeais à grande enjambée au bar, où j'empoignais une bouteille de vodka, avant de sortir sur la plage, et de m'assoir au bord de l'eau. Au moins, là où j'étais, la nuit me cachait, et je retrouvais ma solitude d'avant que toute cette... folie ne débute.

J'enfilais une bonne partie de la bouteille de vodka à cul sec, et grimaçais à la brulure laissé par le liquide. J'en étais déjà à la moitié, quand j'entendis une voix m'interpeller.

« Rose ! » cria Scorpius.

Je me tendis imperceptiblement. Il était la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir ici, à côté de moi. Il s'assit à côté de moi, et je grognais.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il dans un murmure. « Tu n'étais pas censé savoir que j'avais raconté cette histoire à Albus. »

« Sincèrement, tu t'aides pas beaucoup là » fis-je remarquer, cynique.

« C'est mon meilleur ami, Rose. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. »

Je rigolais, mauvaise.

« Et c'est mon cousin ! Que tu en parles à ce débile de Zabini passe encore, mais à mon _cousin _? »

A vrai dire, la honte dépassait bien trop la colère. Savoir qu'Albus, qui était presque un frère, savait où son connard de meilleur ami avait posé ses mains sur moi, et sa bouche... Surtout sa bouche, remarquais-je, perverse.

C'est pas le moment, Rose !

« Ah oui ? Zabini se serait empressé d'aller le raconter à la population entière, Rose ! » s'emporta-t-il.

« Alors pourquoi pas te contenter de te taire ? Est-ce que j'en ai parlé à quelqu'un, moi ? » criais-je.

Il se tut, étonné.

« Tu n'en as pas parlé à Luke ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Mais pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-il, perdu.

« Je... Je ne sais pas. » avouais-je, dépitée. « C'était quelque chose entre toi et moi. »

Je baissais les yeux, gênée.

« Il n'y a pas que ça, je le vois bien. » dit le Serpentard. « Tu lui avais bien raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre toi et cet imbécile de Vaughan. »

« Ce... Ce n'était pas pareil. » plaidais-je, irritée. « Vaughan était mon petit-ami. »

« Tu me dis en quoi ça change quelque chose ? » gronda-t-il.

« Mais enfin ! » soupirais-je, mi-énervée, mi-lassée par cette conversation, qui, visiblement, ne menait nul part. « Tu... Ce qui s'est passé entre nous... »

« Quoi, Rose ? » m'intima-t-il, le regard dur, la mâchoire serrée.

« J'avais honte, merde ! » lâchais-je enfin, les larmes aux yeux. « Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi ? Luke me respecte, Scorpius. Et tu voulais que je lui avoue que je m'étais laissée avoir par un sale blond complètement prétentieux, qui après avoir – presque – eu ce qu'il voulait, s'est détourné de moi ? » éclatais-je.

Pour le coup, Scorpius ne sut pas quoi répondre, et me fixa longuement, étonné.

« Comment voulais-tu que je me sente, hein ? » tonnais-je, encouragée par l'alcool qui coulait dans mon sang. « J'ai été une parfaite idiote, et, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, c'est pas mon truc d'aller le crier sur tous les toits ! »

« Rose, je savais pas... »

« Mais évidemment que tu savais pas ! » continuais-je, criant toujours. « Comment tu aurais pu savoir ? Après tout, tu ne m'as plus jamais adressé la parole depuis, sauf pour me faire des remarques désobligeante ! »

« Je... mais... »

« Une fois, c'est mes cheveux qui sont trop roux, une autre fois, c'est ma poitrine insignifiante, puis après tu t'attaques à mes taches de rousseur... » énumérais-je, rouge de rage.

« Rose, je t'en supplie... »

« Tu n'arrêtes jamais, Scorpius ! J'ai fais quoi de mal ? »

« Mais rien, justement ! » fulmina-t-il. « Tu n'as rien fais, Rose ! Bien au contraire ! »

« Alors quoi ? Tu en as eu marre de moi ? »

« Mais non... » gémit-il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Je le regardais, essoufflée. Il semblait désespéré, et affreusement coupable. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Autant de cette situation, que de ce que je venais de lui balancer à la figure. Je me sentais mieux – oh que oui – de lui avoir lâché tout ce qui me pesait sur le cœur depuis des mois. Des mois entiers que je ne supportais plus, et qu'il passait à m'embêter.

J'avais été habituée à un Scorpius certes taquin, mais surtout prévenant, gentil, et drôle. Depuis la soirée... où nous avions failli succombé, il avait été l'être le plus abjecte et le plus odieux que j'avais rencontré.

Et maintenant, il semblait sur le point de se suicider avec une bouteille de whisky qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Apparemment, il avait pas mal pu, lui aussi.

« Alors pourquoi ? » l'interrogeais-je.

Ma voix s'était faite plus calme. Mais surtout, j'étais affreusement perdue.

Scorpius leva ses yeux vers moi, et me contempla longtemps, si longtemps que je perdis le fil du temps. Puis, il détourna les yeux vers l'océan, et avala d'une traite le reste de sa bouteille.

Indignée, je voulais lui faire remarquer que de la téquila ne se buvait pas seule, mais j'évitais. C'était pas vraiment le moment pour faire une réflexion d'alcoolique.

L'alcool sembla lui redonner du courage, car, au moment même où je m'apprêtai à rouvrir la bouche pour répéter ma question, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

« Rose, ça va aller. Quelqu'un va finir par nous retrouver .»

« Comment ? » geignis-je. « Et puis, comment on a pu se retrouver ici ? »

Scorpius secoua la tête, défaitiste.

« J'en sais fichtrement rien. Je me souviens à peine de la soirée d'hier soir. »

Je baissais les yeux. Nous étions assis au rebord de l'eau, mangeant nos bananes.

« Je crois me souvenir que j'ai pas été très agréable. » grimaçais-je.

« C'était amplement mérité. » Il rigola, finissant son morceau de banane. « Et puis, j'aime bien quand tu t'énerves contre moi. »

Je le regardais, étonnée.

« Masochiste, Malfoy ? » plaisantais-je, et il haussa les épaules.

« C'est juste que... ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je ne te laisse pas indifférent. »

Je fis les yeux ronds.

« Ce serait bête de croire que tu me laisses indifférent... après ce que je t'ai laissé me faire. »

Je rougissais furieusement au souvenir de cette soirée particulièrement... mouvementée. Rien qu'en me remémorant notre moment, seuls, enfermés dans le placard de l'appartement de Luke, et plongés dans le noir, une chaleur agréable mais frustrante envahit mon bas ventre.

Je fus plutôt contente de voir que je n'étais pas la seule à rougir au souvenir de ce moment.

_Qui était foutrement excitant_, me rappelais-je, et je secouais la tête. Ne surtout pas commencer à penser ça.

« C'est vrai que c'était plutôt bien » rit-il, toujours rouge.

« Alors pourquoi tu as arrêté de me parler par la suite ? » demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Scorpius grimaça, visiblement peu envieux de parler de ça.

« Je suis un Serpentard, Rose. Je ne suis pas un courageux lion. Je fuis devant les situations un peu trop compliquées. »

« Tu trouves que _nous_ sommes compliqués ? » m'indignais-je.

« Évidemment ! » se récria-t-il en agitant ses mains devant lui. « Toi et moi, c'est... » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « On a toujours été proches, je te considérais même comme ma meilleure amie. Puis on a grandi, et tu... »

« Je quoi, Malfoy ? » le questionnais-je, avec un petit sourire. Son regard était plutôt éloquent.

« C'est gênant » avoua-t-il dans un rire nerveux. « Enfin, Rose... Tu es devenue une femme, et moi, forcément, comme un adolescent... »

J'explosais de rire sincèrement. Je reconnaissais ce Scorpius. Un Scorpius inconnu de tous, sauf de ses plus proches amis... Un grand dadais blond, foutrement sexy – je n'étais pas la seule à avoir grandie – dragueur sur les bords, mais surtout, rougissant devant une paire de seins et pas grand fan de déclarations de sentiments.

C'était ce Scorpius que j'appréciais. Pas le connard peroxydé qui m'envoyait bouler toutes les deux minutes.

« Tu crois peut-être que j'ai jamais été attirée par toi ? » baragouinais-je lentement.

Il leva les sourcils, visiblement intrigué, avant de se reprendre.

« Nah, finalement, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça ! » se vanta-t-il, bombant le torse.

Je rigolais franchement, lui balançant de l'eau dessus avec la main.

S'ensuivit une bataille d'eau très... rapprochée.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

« Voilà pourquoi. » souffla Scorpius en s'écartant de moi.

Mon esprit était un peu trop embrouillé, sûrement dû au mélange de téquila et de vodka, mais surtout par la faute du baiser de Scorpius.

Je me levais brutalement, et enfilai le reste de ma bouteille. Demain matin allait être une rude journée, vu tout l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité. Malfoy se leva à son tour, et fit de même avec sa téquila. Sans nul doute que lui aussi, allait être dans un état lamentable.

Bah ! Les gueules de bois forgent la jeunesse...

Scorpius me regarda longuement, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose sur mon visage.

« Je crois qu'on a trop bu. » lâcha-t-il en titubant légèrement.

J'explosais de rire. Parce que je rigole toujours quand je suis bourrée.

« J'en ai bien l'impression ! » répondis-je.

Mon nouveau compagnon détourna son regard pour contempler l'océan qui s'érigeait devant nous, et j'en profitais pour le reluquer à ma guise.

Eh ! C'est pas parce que je le déteste constamment ces derniers temps que je n'ai pas le droit de me rincer l'œil, faut pas déconner non plus.

Autant dire que ce mec est foutrement sexy. Ce serait mentir honteusement que de dire le contraire. Mes yeux déviaient d'abord sur son visage prononcé et masculin, sur sa mâchoire carrée, sur ses yeux verts que l'obscurité m'empêchait de bien distinguer. Puis ils dévirent plus vers le bas, sur son long cou, sur ses épaules carrées et larges, ses clavicules et son torse que laissait dévoiler sa chemise blanche dont il avait déboutonné les premiers boutons. Je déviais mon regard plus bas, et je m'éclaircis la gorge, rougissante.

C'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. J'avais l'impression qu'un pyromane – soit ici, Scorpius – venait de mettre le feu à ma petite culotte.

« On devrait peut-être rentrer, tu crois pas ? » proposais-je. Je sentais qu'ici, dans le noir, avec Merlin seul sait combien de litres dans le sang, seule avec Scorpius Malfoy, je risquais de faire une très _très_ grosse connerie.

Comme j'en ai déjà fait.

« Eh, Rose, regarde-voir là-bas. »

Il pointa du doigt un endroit au loin, que je distinguais mal. On y voyait quelques lumières.

« Euh, oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Scorpius reposa ses yeux sur moi, un sourire aux lèvres. _Bon sang ce qu'il est sexy ! _Et, d'un coup, il m'attrapa la main et me tira de l'opposé de la plage.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« C'est pas génial ? » s'émerveilla le blond.

Nous étions sur une sorte de plage abandonnée, et mon cerveau encore embrouillé par l'alcool ne comprenait toujours pas comment nous étions arrivés là.

« Je ne vois pas la différence avec l'autre plage, mais si tu le dis... »

« Mais enfin Rose, regarde ! »

En soupirant, je fis ce qu'il me dit. A vrai dire, la plage n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. L'océan mourrait à nos pieds, sur du sable blanc, et derrière nous naissait une forêt sans doute très luxuriante.

Mais en regardant de plus près, je remarquais qu'il avait raison. Il y avait un détail qui rendait l'endroit magique: l'absence de présence humaine tout autour. Le bruit que la fête créait i peine dix minutes n'était à présent plus qu'un simple souvenir, et devant moi se trouvait juste... l'océan. Ni maisons, ni bateaux, ni baigneurs.

Juste l'océan, Scorpius et moi.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, et lui souris. Un sourire franc, que je n'avais plus eu l'occasion de lui faire depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps.

« Tu as raison, c'est magnifique. » dis-je en fixant à nouveau l'océan.

Scorpius vint se placer juste à côté de moi, et me prit la main. Surprise, j'haussais un sourcil en sa direction, et il me rassura d'un chaud sourire, auquel je répondis.

Oui, juste l'océan, Scorpius et moi.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Nous nous chamaillons dans l'eau, comme des enfants. Pendant un instant, j'oubliais où j'étais, qui j'étais et surtout, qui était l'homme avec qui je me trouvais.

J'oubliais toutes les disputes, tous les cris, les pleurs, et profitait de l'ancien Scorpius qui avait refait surface.

« Eh, Rose ! »

Scorpius avait profité de mon moment d'inattention pour m'envoyer une jetée d'eau en pleine figure, et il s'enfuit en riant comme un gamin.

« Tu vas le regretter, Malfoy ! » m'énervais-je faussement, et je courais après lui.

« Bouh, j'ai peur ! » rigola le beau blond.

« Tu vas voir, sale idiot ! Ne jamais déclencher la fureur d'une Weasley ! »

Me surprenant moi-même, je le rejoignis d'une vitesse étonnante pour mes deux petites et pauvres jambes, et je sautais sur son dos, prête à la bataille.

« Ha, tu fais moins le malin, morveux ! » ris-je, et j'enroulais la tête de Scorpius de mes deux bras, de façon à ce qu'il soit aveugle.

« Eh ! Tu triches ! »

« Non ! Aucune règle, donc aucune tricherie ! » objectais-je, fière.

« Alors c'est comme ça ? Très bien ! »

Scorpius agrippa mes cuisses qui étaient enroulées autour de sa taille, et me tint fermement. Pendant deux secondes, mon sourire s'effaça. Scorpius prenait trop de précautions. Il préparait quelque chose de pas net.

« Ma vengeance sera terrible ! » tonna-t-il en prenant une voix terrifiante, et je m'esclaffais.

Il se jeta en arrière, nous faisant tous les deux tomber dans l'eau. Effrayée, je m'accrochais vivement à lui, et, deux secondes plus tard, il ressortit, alors que je tenais toujours sur son dos.

« Espèce de sale vermine ! »

Je me bataillais avec lui en rigolant, et il attrapa mes deux poignets pour m'arrêter.

« Laisse tomber, Weasley, je suis plus fort que toi. » Il me fit un sourire ravageur, tout en ramenant mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête.

« Même pas vrai. » boudais-je.

Il arqua un sourcil, ne quittant plus son sourire narquois qui prônait fièrement sur son visage. Visiblement, je l'avais tiqué dans son égo, et ça l'amusait.

« Ah oui ? » murmura-t-il.

« Absolument. »

Sans lâcher mes poignets, il se baissa jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit placée juste devant la mienne, à quelques centimètres.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » chuchota-t-il, son souffle s'abattant sur moi.

Je respirais un grand coup, mais ce fut une mauvaise idée, car son odeur me frappa à plein nez, m'embrouillant encore plus dans mes pensées.

« Euhm... Je... Tu... Enfin... » balbutiai-je.

« Oui ? »

Ce qu'il était chiant, ce con ! Pour le coup, ma réplique n'avait plus aucune valeur. Franchement, fallait être douée pour ne plus savoir comment parler juste à cause d'un sale blond !

« Tu es pourtant plutôt douée pour m'envoyer bouler, d'habitude » souffla-t-il sur ma bouche.

« C'est de ta faute » répondis-je sur le même ton.

« Je ne me souvenais pas t'avoir occupé la bouche, dernièrement. Auquel cas, je ne l'aurais pas oublié. »

Je rougissais, franchement gênée. Il allait m'avoir, ce con ! Depuis quand était-il devenu un beau parleur ?

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être inquiet ou fier de moi-même. »

« Pourquoi fier ? » demandais-je.

« Ah, tu as retrouvé ta langue ? » sourit-il, et je le fusillais du regard. « Et pour répondre à ta question, je suis certain d'être le seul à réussir à te faire perdre la parole... Ma beauté te laisserait-elle sans voix ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« Non, c'est plutôt ta connerie qui m'abasourdit ! » répliquais-je, acerbe.

« Tu me fends le cœur, ma Rose. »

« Tant mieux ! Et je ne suis pas _ta_ Rose ! »

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna-t-il. « A ce connard de Log, peut-être ? »

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Il osait mentionner son nom devant moi ?

« Comment... » m'emportais-je, mais il me coupa:

« Qui est-il, d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi j'en ai jamais entendu parler ? »

Je retirais brusquement mes poignets de ses mains. L'ambiance n'était plus à l'amusement, tout ça parce que Scorpius, aussi gentil peut-il être, est devenu le pire des crétins que ce monde ait porté.

« Je te l'ai déjà dis, Malfoy, ça ne te regarde plus. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne me regarde plus, exactement ? »

« Ma vie amoureuse ! »

« Donc c'est ton petit-ami ? » s'enquit-il, et je remarquais qu'il fronçait imperceptiblement les sourcils. Énervé, le blond ?

« C'était ! » fulminais-je.

« Attends », dit-il subitement. « Tu es sorti avec _Logan Bullock _? Ce connard d'américain de mes deux ? »

« Je t'ai dis, Malfoy, et je ne compte pas me répéter une énième fois, _ça ne te regarde plus ! _» m'écriais-je.

« Vous vous êtes embrassés ? »

Je le regardais, rouge de rage. Il ne semblait même pas m'écouter. Il transpirait la colère, et sa mâchoire était si serrée que j'avais peur qu'il ne se casse une dent. Je détournais le regard, triste et furieuse. Et je ne savais même pas exactement pourquoi.

« Quand ? » cria-t-il presque, mais sa voix dérailla dans les aigus.

« On est sortis ensemble deux semaines, après les vacances de Noël. »

Je n'avais plus la force de lui cacher. Après tout, il allait finir par le savoir. Et je n'en pouvais plus de retarder le moment.

« Tu veux dire après que... »

« Oui. Après que tu m'aies collée contre ce mur, après que tu te sois enfui comme un lâche, après que tu ne m'aies plus jamais parlé, ni même regardé. »

« Et tu espérais quoi en sortant avec lui ? » Sa voix était toujours furieuse, mais je m'en fichais. « Ce mec est mon pire ennemi, et tu te jettes dans ses bras tout en sachant ce qu'il m'a fait ? » cracha-t-il, dégoûté.

« Parce que tu crois que tu vaux mieux que lui, Malfoy ? » Je plantais mon regard dans le sien, et il pâlit. « Tu étais mon ami, et tu m'as lâchement abandonné parce que tu as eu peur des représailles. Lui, au moins, il n'a pas fui quand on s'est embrassés. »

« Mais... Merde, Rose ! » hurla-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains. « J'ai pas fais ça par plaisir ! »

« Alors explique-moi ! » vociférais-je. « Explique-moi pourquoi t'es pas plutôt resté, au lieu d'agir comme le triple crétin que tu es ! »

« Mais parce que je t'aime ! » s'époumona-t-il, et je refermais la bouche, pour le coup étonnée.

« Qu-quoi ? »

« Je... Enfin... » bégaya le Serpentard.

J'étais bouche-bée, complètement abasourdie.

Scorpius _m'aimait_ ? Comme dans le verbe aimer ? Vraiment ?

« Rose... » souffla Scorpius. « Je me suis éloigné de toi parce que je sais que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproque. Je me suis dis... Qu'il valait mieux pour toi, comme pour moi, que l'on ne se parle plus. Moi, parce que je ne pourrais pas me contrôler, et toi, parce que tu... Tu es tellement gentille, Rose, que tu aurais fais des sacrifices pour ne pas me blesser. »

Je ne bougeais pas. Que pouvais-je dire, ou faire ? C'était complètement irréel.

« J'aurais été jaloux et possessif, alors que je n'en ai pas le droit, et tu te serais lassée. Et je refuse... Je préférais mettre fin à ça avant, plutôt que de souffrir inutilement. »

Mes yeux louchèrent sur ses lèvres, tentatrices et foutrement sexy. Comme lui.

Scorpius est la personnification de la sexatitude.

« Rose, je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose » me supplia-t-il, et mon esprit se reconnecta à la réalité.

« Euh... »

« C'est déjà ça » tenta-t-il de plaisanter, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Oui, Scorpius est sexy. Et gentil, quand il ne passe pas son temps à faire le con. Il est adorable, quand il le veut. Comme un enfant.

Je me remémorais rapidement tous nos moment passés ensemble. Il y en avait autant de bons que de mauvais, mais, même dans les pires, Scorpius restait... important, en quelque sorte. Il pouvait être à la fois, la personne la plus abjecte, la plus odieuse, prétentieuse, mais aussi, quand on le connaissait mieux, compatissant, drôle, joyeux, souriant, dragueur mais timide...

J'avais depuis longtemps une attirance physique pour lui. C'était indéniable.

Mais _amoureuse_ ?

Je n'en savais rien. Je le connaissais depuis toujours. Il était un ami, un frère, un amant, un petit-ami... Il était tout en même temps. Il pouvait créer en moi des sentiments aussi variés qu'extrême. L'amour, la joie, la peine, la colère, la haine.

« Scorp... »

Quatre mois que je n'avais plus utilisé son surnom, affectueux. Il détestait quand je l'appelais comme ça, et je me réjouissais de le voir râler à chaque fois.

Il sourit légèrement au surnom, se remémorant sans doute la première fois où je l'avais appelé comme ça.

- _Hé, Scorp !_

_- Appelles-moi encore une seule fois comme ça, Weasley, et je t'assure de te faire bouffer tes cheveux !_

« Rose, t'es pas obligée de me donner une réponse. Je la connais dé- »

Je le coupais en lui sautant dessus, plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes, et, après un temps de surprise, il y répondit avec plaisir.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Le lendemain matin, j'ouvris difficilement les yeux. _Putain, où est-ce que je suis ?_ Je sentais le sable chaud sous mes mains et mes pieds nus. Je tournais la tête, et tombais sur un Scorpius assoupi sur la plage, un filet de bave s'échappant de sa bouche.

Je me relevais brutalement, lâchant accidentellement un cri perçant, qui fit sursauter blondi.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Scorpius ? Je... Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? »

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours: le néant. Aucune trace de vie humaine, sauf lui et moi.

« On est où ? » demanda mon compagnon, un air stupide accroché au visage.

« J'ai l'air de le savoir ? » m'énervais-je. On était à la fête, sur la plage, en train de boire... On a parlé, et puis je me retrouve ici, avec toi ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS ? »

« Mais rien ! » s'étonna-t-il. « J'en sais pas plus que toi ! »

« Et tu crois qu'on est apparu ici comme par magie ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Mais tu es complètement con ! » râlais-je.

J'empoignais le bras de Scorpius pour transplaner.

« Pourquoi on ne peut pas transplaner ? »

« Euh... Je sais pas. »

Je retenais un sanglot. Dans quoi je m'étais embarquée ? Je me rappelais vaguement les paroles de mon père, qui m'avait prévenu des risques que d'être amie avec un Malfoy. D'après lui, c'était foncer droit dans un mur. Et pas celui du quai 9 ¾ .

« Putain, Malfoy, tout est de ta faute ! »

« Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas toi qui nous a mise dans ce merdier, hein ? » tonna-t-il à son tour.

Exaspérée, je plantais mon regard dans le sien.

« Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question ? »

Scorpius croisa ses bras sur son torse, et soupira.

Bien, c'était déjà ça de fait.

Je m'assis péniblement au bord de la plage, les pieds dans l'eau, en fulminant dans ma barbe. Scorpius avait fait le con, Scorpius allait nous sortir de là. Auquel cas je me ferais un plaisir de le tuer de mes propres mains pour avoir un repas consistant si on se retrouvait paumé ici pour les quatre ans à venir.

« Oh non » geignis-je en plongeant ma tête dans mes bras, repliée sur mes genoux. « Mon père va me tuer ! »

« Si tu ne finis pas morte ici. » dit Scorpius en s'installant à côté de moi, et je relevais la tête vers lui, le foudroyant du regard.

« Crois-moi quand je te dis que mon père ne te laissera pas ce plaisir là. Il va venir ici, me tuer, pour mieux te tuer par la suite. »

« Il ne me fait pas peur. »

« Il s'est marié à Hermione Granger » répliquais-je. « Il ne sera pas seul. »

Scorpius blêmit, et je retenais un rire carnassier.

Oh non, il n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte !

Je replongeais ma tête dans mes bras.

« On est cuits. »

« C'est pas si grave » déclara Scorpius. « On va bien finir par nous retrouver. »

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Ce n'est pas que j'étais quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait beaucoup en baisers – bien que j'ai eu deux copains dans ma jeune vie qui n'étaient pas si mauvais – mais, expérience ou pas, celui-la était définitivement gé-nial.

Genre, vraiment. Même Luke n'a jamais emballé comme ça, croyez-moi. Et c'est pas le plus innocent de la bouche, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Non, là, vraiment, pour le coup, je me débrouillais pas trop mal. Si bien que j'avais arrêté de compter après cinq minutes de roulage de pelle.

Je savais que Scorpius embrassait bien. J'avais déjà testé la marchandise. Mais la marchandise était bourrée. Et moi aussi.

Là, c'était différent. En mieux. Nous étions tous les deux conscients de la portée de nos gestes, et c'en était que meilleur.

Je gémissais dans la bouche de Scorpius, qui lui, avait envahis la mienne de sa langue. _Vraiment parfait_. Mes mains parcouraient tranquillement ses cheveux, alors que j'étais accrochée à lui, mes jambes enroulées autour de sa taille.

Que ce soit sur son dos ou par devant, j'adorais cette position, soi dit en passant.

Scorpius me caressait le dos, et ses mains descendirent lentement, _trop_ lentement, vers le bas, avant qu'il empoigne mes fesses. J'halétais de plaisir. La situation prenait une tournure que je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir maitriser.

« Putain » souffla-t-il. « Ça m'avait manqué. »

Je lui souris, heureuse.

« A moi aussi » avouais-je dans un rougissement, et il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Scorpius ? Rose ? » cria une voix familière sur notre droite, et dans un sursaut, je m'éloignais de Scorpius à une vitesse exceptionnelle.

« Albus ? » s'exclama ma friandise préférée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Non, _toi, _qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demandais-je.

Si ma mémoire était bonne, c'était _nous_ les naufragés. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir vu Albus avec nous.

« Bah, je suis en vacances ici, je te rappelle... »

Je fronçais les sourcils, et Scorpius m'imita.

« Comment t'es arrivé ici ? » s'enquit le blond.

« On vous a cherché toute la journée ! » s'exclama Albus, qui ne comprenait pas plus la situation que nous. « L'hôtel est à vingt minutes à pieds ! »

Je fis les gros yeux.

« _Quoi ? _» nous écriâmes Scorpius et moi.

« Bah oui ! Vous m'expliquez ce que vous faites là ? » nous interrogea-t-il, les sourcils froncés. « Enfin, j'en ai ma petite idée... »

« On est pas sur une île déserte ? »

Mon cousin fixa Scorpius, perdu.

« On cherche comment sortir d'ici depuis ce matin ! »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai vu... » ironisa le brun.

Le puzzle prit peu à peu forme dans mon cerveau.

« Pourquoi on ne peut pas transplaner ? » fis-je.

« On ne peut pas transplaner ici. Il y a un sort de protection. Des moldus se baladent souvent dans le coin. »

« Tu veux dire... » commença Scorpius. « Que l'on s'est réveillés ici, ce matin, croyant que l'on était perdus quelque part au milieu de l'atlantique, alors que l'hôtel est juste à quelques kilomètres ? »

« Apparemment » s'amusa le fils Potter. « Mais ça ne vous a pas empêché de vous réconcilier, à ce que je vois. »

Je fis un léger sourire à Albus, franchement amusée par la situation.

« Si j'avais su que je devais vous laisser tous seuls pour que ça s'arrange, je l'aurais fais plus tôt ! »

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais » dis-je dans un rire, et Scorpius se joignit à l'hilarité générale.

C'était sans doute la situation la plus risible qui soit.

_Au moins,_ remarquais-je en reluquant Scorpius sans aucune gêne_, je pouvais à présent profiter de mes vacances pleinement._

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

* * *

Quuuuooooiiii comment ça la fin est nulle ? C'est une fin ouverte ! Ca laisse le champ des possibilités ouvert à 180° !

Oui, bon, on aura vu mieux, comme fin. Mais je l'aime bien, moi, cette fin. Déjà que je suis pas mal tombée dans le niais et dans le gros cliché romantique, je voulais pas faire une fin à la Walt Disney... Mais de toute façon, on la connait notre fin Scopius/Rose: ils finissent de toute manière ensemble avec une rimbambelle d'enfants blonds et roux supra-intelligents-et-prétentieux. Ouais.

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Si vous êtes un lecteur récurrent de mon autre fiction, **Confessions**, je me doute que vous avez pas vraiment l'habitude du ton un peu niais (voire beaucoup) que cette fic a prise... Ouais, je suis désolée, je ne m'y attendais pas non plus. Faut dire que pour Confessions, j'écoute Nikka Costa, quand pour celle-la, j'écoute Ed Sheeran. Faut pas croire, mais je suis beaucoup influencée par la musique que j'écoute au moment d'écrire.

Bref, on s'en fout. On se retrouve, je l'espère, sur une de mes autres fics. Là, il est bientôt 6h du matin, et j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir !

Une review ? Oui, une review ! Mon frigo est vide, faut bien que je me nourrisse de quelque chose !

Merci pour votre soutien (même s'il peut être silencieux) et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine/de vacances/d'année/de siècle, que sais-je !

Bises, Moony


End file.
